dmcworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante
Dante (ダンテ, Dante) is the Primary Protagonist of Devil May Cry. He is the famed second son of The Late Dark Knight Sparda, making him the Son of Eva and the younger brother of Vergil. After the acension of his father and the dissappearance of his mother, Dante has become a vigilante Demon Hunter who is constantly searched for by the Order and The Seven Hells. History Dante was the second born son of The Angel Sparda and his beloved wife Eva. This made him the younger brother of Vergil, who ironically shared a birthday with Dante as if they were meant to be twins added with the fact they look extremely similar to eachother and their father they became very resentful of eachother. Dante was raised by Eva after Sparda moved onto the afterlife but Eva dissappeared along with Vergil. By the time Dante was 15 he had decided to search for his mother and found out that he had been sheltered from a world at war with Demons. He was stunned to find that the entire world had been infected by the Demons, after feeling that his father had failed. Now believing that Demon tyranny took his mother from him, Dante took up his keepsake; The Rebellion Blade left to him by Sparda and became a Vigilante Devil Hunter or Demon Slayer. It has been two years since then and Dante has not been followed or tracked by anyone since. Physical Description Dante is noted to be a handsome young man who highly resembles his older brother; Vergil. Both having bright sapphire eyes, and long silver hair aswell as similar facial features. Vergil's hair is much longer then Dante's and he appears to be much taller and older appearing. Dante is clearly younger then Vergil and his hair only reaches to about his shoulders, even so his face highly resembles Vergil's and Sparda's. Dante is tall and well built young man for his age with lightly tanned skin. He chooses wears urban clothing rather then a traditional fighters garb,or any religious clothes of any kind due to his sheltered normal life heritage. He wears a sleevless black zip up vest under another unzipped vest that is white and yellow with a purple stripe. He sports a large wristband on his left hand and a studded belt around his waste that holds his baggy jeans which cover the top of his sneakers. Personality and Relationships Dante was formerly a kind, loving boy who was constantly embraced by his mothers love for the world and the good works of his father; Sparda. Dante was only raised as a child by his father, who always encouraged him to become great by telling him the stories of Sparda's own accomplishments. This inspired Dante to become religious from basically birth and was fairly happy when his father passed onto the afterlife. His mother, Eva raised Dante for most of his life, who taught him to love the world and that every being alive had good in them, because Sparda himself proved that. She also taught him that on the other side of the coin that everyone was not without sin and that he must stay strong at all times. This caused Dante to constantly embrace his human heritage and strived to become a great and noble person. Dante's brother was older then he and was a much darker person. Dante resented Vergil because they looked so much alike, and they were so different anyway. Vergil had always had an interest in demons which scared Dante as a child so he grew up to want to stop Vergil from going against their mothers wishes. After his mother dissappeared, Dante was crushed emotionally and struggled to recover. When he finnaly did regain hhis happiness he found that the world had been taken by Demons and felt that his father had failed after all. In order to find his mother and take his fathers place to save humanity, Dante invented himself in a cold person who could be as ruthless as demons in order to combat them. Story Dante obtained the Rebellion and one of his brother's collected Devil Hearts and began his journey by gathering a team that could hunt down Vergil in order to seek out the truth. He prepared his team by seeking out potential members by narrowing down the most compadable vigilante demon hunters, so they could hunt Vergil outside of the law. He was able to easily recruit a young man by the name of Starrk but he was alone, so in order to stall for time until the others arrived, Dante sealed Starrk within a coffin for three months time until the others would arrive. Thalia and his third targets younger sibling Haren would arrive and unlock Starrk's cage. Dante lead them in under the ruise of a masked assalliant by augmenting his Devil Trigger using the Devil Heart to create a body of dark armor. Dante tested their abilities and allowed them to defeat him, but before he could reveal himself, he was assaulted by the Order. Dante was able to recover and transported his new team far away, where he announced himself as the Son of Sparda. After doing so he asks that the three to help him hunt down Vergil, who he only regards as a Devil and not his brother. Haren leaves to pursue his brothers trail while Starrk and Thalia agree to aid Dante, they move to a ruined area to heal up from battle. Once there they meet a young ambitious girl who Dante lies to in order to cover their operation. She believed that they were traveling refugee's led by Dante under the alias of Nero. After fighting off a group of scarecrows Dante realizes she can be trusted and inducts her into their opperation. Weapons and Abilities Although Dante is technically half Demon/Angel and Half Human, he has not discovered any nonhuman abilities and has taken up the Human Class of a Swordsman. Dante has been noted to be very quick on his feet and skilled in freerunning or parqour. He also has above average strength due to his own intesnse training from his brother, able to lift many heavy objects and crush opponents with physical attacks. Because Dante was very studious as a child, he is knowledgable about the past of the world, aswell as current events as he must collect data in order to detect the where abouts of his mother. As a Swordsman Dante has become very skilled when weilding his weapon passed down to him by his father; The Rebellion. The Rebellion is a Devil Arm made from Sparda himself and enchanted with the ability to repel any attack and is the only weapon able to combat the Yamato. The Yamato is able to cast Dark Energy for offense aswell as Light Energy for defense. The Rebellion also capable of shapeshifting into Angelic and Demonic weapons known as the Osiris and the Arbiter. The Osiris is an Angelic Scythe that uses a very quick and smooth style of combat. The Osiris is able to manipulate both the elements of Water and Wind, able to generate and control them at will. The Arbiter is a Demonic Axe that uses a very blunt and brutal style of combat. The Arbiter is capable controlling the elements of Fire and Earth, able to generate and control them at will. Category:Character